To avoid this drawback, it is sometimes preferred to recycle the fines recovered at the cyclone not into the fluidized bed of the boiler but into an accompanying fluidizing bed. This addition of a complementary piece of equipment however has the disadvantage of complicating the installation and of increasing its cost.